102815-Lovers Scorned
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 03:14 -- CC: HOLY SHIT ARE YOU OKrAY??s? CC: WHERE ARE YOU? AT: FSklgSKDGBL AT: no nO NO skdg AT: imNTNio CC: I CC: i'ms o sorry CC: i couldnt do anytihng CC: i coudl only wasptch AT: adsn AT: uMbrealla AT: li bby CC: she fucking told me it would happen CC: i didn;t know she mant to soon CC: i told her i would try to stop it CC: that I would be ther CC: that i would stop it AT: dsgh jj e;jbtghwan CC: what good are these useless fucking powers if I can't save anyone? CC: If I can't save you CC: I promise you I'll fucking gut him CC: I swear it, he'll suffer CC: For the both of you CC: for everyone else he's done that to CC: Just please CC: wherever you're going CC: Please be safe CC: please never come across him again CC: I'll never let him CC: I'll protect you I swear AT: No NGSDO AT: everysdgone AT: everyone dOes AT: i hATestg this CC: I'm so sorry AT: she dkgied beaeuii becasue of me CC: No CC: not because of you CC: because of him CC: because I wasn't there CC: i was CC: i was preparing myself AT: im DOOM CC: i was gonna do it CC: stop her form doing it CC: stop him CC: I'm TIME CC: He was using time powers CC: he was toyign with us AT: nyarlsbja AT: we AT: re AT: newe CC: And I couldn't so anything AT: st op AT: stopsdg blmaing urself CC: it's my fault AT: NO CC: libby told me I'd have unforeseen power CC: i could act CC: and i just at there wand watched AT: ma ybe AT: maybe later CC: i could only threaten AT: we AT: re AT: we AT: can become gods AT: theyre AT: alreayd gods AT: ur CC: i'll do it AT: time? CC: I'll get revenge AT: no AT: stop AT: maybe CC: He's not usiing my powers to hurt peope care about AT: maybe no nyarla AT: listen AT: stop it AT: before it happens AT: get to where AT: u can AT: i AT: i dont kno what i can do AT: but time time maybe? CC: I'll do it CC: Undo it AT: don AT: t AT: revenge CC: I can't promise you I won't get revenge CC: It may not be soon AT: th CC: But I have power over time AT: atsk AT: baD AT: i CC: As far as I'm concerned, it's already done CC: I'm sorry CC: I'm soo so sorry CC: I already failed CC: as your matesprite and as a player AT: n o AT: i AT: i hsoould AT: tak e care of mysel AT: smdg CC: you should get to safety CC: please CC: I never want to see that gain AT: k CC: please CC: Just let me know when you reach ramira CC: I'm CC: I'm going to prepare CC: I'm going to train AT: d ont AT: go AT: 2 kns ealy CC: And I'm going to win AT: n yarla CC: Aaisha CC: please AT: nO AT: n AT: yarla? CC: I'm here AT: ok CC: I'm for you CC: for as long as you need CC: I'll stay here AT: bye nyarla -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 04:00 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla